This invention relates to media devices capable of retrieving contact information for a selected broadcast source and providing a user with the ability to initiate a communication with the broadcast source.
Traditional media devices, e.g., an MP3 player, typically connect with a headset to enable a user to listen to music. Other media devices may include a display that displays videos. Many types of media devices are portable and have compact form factors to enable efficient handling and use by a user. Certain media devices include a radio broadcast receiver capable of receiving amplitude modulated (AM), frequency modulated (FM), or satellite broadcast media. The media can typically include a song, video, news program, or radio show. Certain media devices, e.g., cellular telephones, include wireless transceivers capable of exchanging data with a public land mobile network (PLMN) or wireless data network that may be linked with the Internet or other data networks. Other media devices are capable of interfacing with personal area networks (PAN), wireless local area networks (WLAN), satellite data networks (SAN), and other data networks including, for example, Wi-fi (802.x) networks.
In addition to providing broadcast media (e.g., songs, video, television programs, and radio shows), certain broadcast media sources can supplement the broadcast media with broadcast media data. The broadcast media data can include media metadata (e.g., information about a particular song) or data about the broadcast source (e.g., the name of the broadcasting radio station).
The Radio Data System (RDS) is a communications standard developed by the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) that enables the transmission of small amounts of broadcast media data using FM radio broadcasts. RDS can send various types of broadcast media data including: time, track title, track artist, and station identification. RDS has been used in Europe and South America since the early 1990s.
The Radio Broadcast Data System (RBDS) is the name for the North American version of RDS, and is also often referred to simply as “RDS.” The North American and European versions are nearly identical. Both RDS versions use a 5/Hz sub carrier to carry broadcast media data at 1187.5 bits per second.
Radio stations often promote contests and other promotions where listeners are encouraged to call into the radio station to win prizes. Many radio stations broadcast talk shows where listeners are encouraged to call in to participate in the talk show.
One problem with participating in radio broadcast contests, talk shows, or listener-participant broadcasts, is that listeners are typically given a relatively small amount of time to call into the show. Even when the radio station announces its telephone number, a listener must typically find his telephone and then dial the number. This process can be inconvenient, time-consuming, and even dangerous, depending on the current activity of the user. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a listener of a broadcast media program with a convenient mechanism to acquire the broadcast source contact information and initiate a communication with the broadcast source.